Shinsui Armagai
Shinsui Valentime •Race :Demon,Espada Birthday :June 6•Age :54 Gender :Male •Height :181 cm •Weight :66 kg (145 lbs.) •Blood Type :Lycan •Professional Status :Single •Home town :Stone Haven First Appearance : {Deep} ep# 46 Status : Alive •Go by’s: •• Demon Mercenary• night sweeper• Demon in the shadows• Demonic Bastard 'Personality' In his youth, Shinsui was a truly evil boy, very attached to his father Valdo, and greatly admired by his father.Shinsui was initially portrayed as arrogant, overbearing, selfish, and prone to murdering his own demon comrades. He believed himself to be the strongest member of Stone haven, and looked down on those he considered weak, heavily reprimanding their weakness and even resolving to hurt them whenever they stepped in his path. Shinsui seemed to care very little about his fellow team mates, usually suggesting that they had to give him something in order to acquire his help: in one of such instances, when he was asked for help during the Great Demons confrontation in Stone Haven, he also proved himself to be quite lecherous, offering to help his comrades out only if they paid him a handsomely fee but Shinsui does has a berserk side of him only he absorbs natural mana or in a intense battle. Shinsui As a child Shinsui only cares about his father and his training, Voldo taught him under the Espada ways.Valdo keeps Shinsui as a guine pig to do his experiment, while valdo escapes the devastation of his rescearch lab he quickly grab his son . In the early chapter of his life, Voldo is angry over working under vincent his brother. Voldo is especially reluctant to take orders from vincent, whom Voldo states he feels like he is being mocked him for many years and "being a slave." Despite being voldo's underling, Voldo constantly and proudly calls himself and his son the "king sof all Espadas." Voldo gave Shinsui information about his orgins and training including false love. Voldo planned to assassinate Vincent with his new son of a different blood line or as he called Shinsui "his new found power". However, after witnessing Vincent's incredible display of power when he destroyed an entire squad of Guardians, Voldo new Shinsui wasn't ready to challenging Vincent.After an assignment to wipe out the village Shikk alongside demons Elite Voldo seen the little devil inside of Shinsui. Voldo watched over Shinsui without him knowing, he have seen Shinsui killed innocent lives for fun and slayed demons for fusion. Vengeance Seven years after his father death, despite lacking a worthy opponent, Shinsui continues his vigorous training, he has met and trained with many demons even slaughtered them in the process.One day Shinsui was scearching for a stronger fighter and he realized he's coming much closer to his father's power due to his focusing on his vengence on his cousin, rex for murdering his father and killing vinocent to take the Espada throne. Now that Vincent is gone, Shinsui's goal is no longer to become stronger than him, but it is now to make himself stronger than both Vincent and Rex, as he strongly believes Rex's Power level was his own doing.One day He first seen a witch controling demons for her dirty work, when she sensed Shinsui she already knew he was there and told him she knows what he desire the most. She told him that The Demonic Knight,Rex, too powerful for him but she told him that she can take him to Vincent but for an exchange he must become her bounty hunter and collect a heart from every race in the nexus for her blood magic,he roughly agrees.The Whitch told Shinsui he would be in a different dimension for aWhile Shinsui didn't care but only about his goal, the witch gives Shinsui a weapon and tells him that he should continue training, even in the night time, quoting "You look out of shape for someone going to fight The father the Demonic knight especially a dimension that's far more dangerous than earth". The Encounter It has been years since he left earth and he had remember what the witch told him, about vincent and the nexus. Shinsui made a name for himself in the nexus, he has killed many for money and fun. Many races of the nexus are afraid of Shinsui because of his reputation being an heartless mercenary who kills for joy and money. He has been keeping taps on vincent as well the imperial knights movements and collecting hearts for the witch, he has also battled Rolo and Amon individually on separate occusions. One particular day Shinsui was resting on a tree and he sensed three individuals with a different type of mana not found in the nexus. He stand in there way and a girl named Azuraya with a little demon named sikon then a Espada name sosuke. Told Shinsui to get out of their way but Sosuke knew he was kin to the Espada race. Azuraya introduced herself and her team, Shinsui ask for her last name and told him Valentime then told him Vincent is her grandfather . So Shinsui came up with a plan to tag with them by telling her she is the princess of the Espadas and he is her loyal bodyguard but knowing her kind heart she told Shinsui everybody is equal. Sosuke saw through Shinsui's plans than they spoke telepathly and making a deal that Sosuke go through his plans first than Shinsui can kill Azuraya. Sikon became curious about Shinsui and tested him and Sosuke stated " I see you have been train under the Espada way". kikugon The kikugon (the eye that reflects the heart) Shinsui's kikugon is a bloody like red but from distance it can pass as red dots. The kikugon's abilities consist of two parts: the "Eye of Insight" and the "Eye of Hypnotism". The first of the Kikugon's powers is being able to see mana flow. The Kikugon itself gives colour to Mana, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. They are also able to tell if a person is under a genjutsu because the person's mana flow would be irregular. The Kikugon's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognise genjutsu and different forms of Mana, This also allows the user to pick up on subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements or mimic something like pencil Saito's red eye movements. In the show, the Kikugon is also able to see through thick fog and other vision-impairing screens. As the Kikugon matures, gaining more of a glow, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body and counter-attack or dodge without any wasted movement.However, even though the user may be able to see an attack or know it is coming, their body may not always have time to react. Shinsui's susanoo In is his training he awaken his susanoo and learn how to do different things with as well,gained access to this technique after fully unlocking the power of his kikugon. It is green in colour with a wide mouth with elongated lower canine teeth. The construct has rounded shoulders with blade-like appendages on them as well as the side of its face and along its forearms. Shinsui was skilled enough to manifest his Susanoo in its complete form. It wields a swirling spear as its primary weapon.After acquiring susanoo Shinsui and training with his demon abilitis gains the ability to fire Summoned Swords with his susanoo. Nozarashi It is unkown of the orgins of Nozarashi but legends say the weapon is cursed and it was forged in the under world.In its fully released state, Nozarashi possesses tremendous attack power, easily destroying a huge meteorite with a single attack. Its cutting power is also greatly enhanced, allowing Shinsui to effortlessly cut through the bodies of his opponents and even through space itself. The dome creates a vacuum that nullifies the senses of mana, sight, sound, and scent, what The only sense the victim retains is that of touch. Unlike with some weapons, Noarashi does not convert itself into the massive dome that it creates during Banki. Instead, the dome serves as a separate extension of Nozarashi itself, allowing Shinsui to wield its sealed form as a weapon while inside the dome, but preventing him from using its abilities. The technique's main shortcoming is that anyone, not just Shinsui himself, touching Noarashi's hilt is immune to the dome's effects, so anyone able to grab Nozarashi recovers their senses. The dome only exists as long as Shinsui wills it to, or if he happens to become seriously injured; in either circumstance, the dome shreds apart and dissipates.. Skills and Techniques/Abilities Shinsui was noted to be one of the most talented fighter. He had earned as he had great mastery of the false teleportTechnique. Shinsui would often make practical uses of the false teleport Technique to fade out of sight, leaving no trace of either his presence or his destination. He often made use of this to signal private meetings with Itachi whenever he was with company. His abilities also made him a captain of his own squad. Likewise, an entire squad of mages quickly chose to flee upon learning of his presence. A further testament to his prowess . He wielded a syche which he was presumably adept at using. master hand to hand combat-Shinsui has demonstrated great raw speed, he is able to cross great distances in the blink of an eye and disappear from unfocused eyes.[ He was fast enough to be able to intercept kyju with ease when he was attacking a demon with his Lightning slash.His raw strength was great enough to catch one of Amon's enlarged punches with a single hand, as well as send an opponent flying with a single kick. This was further supplemented by his already adept taijutsu skills, shown when, during his fight with Rolo(who is quite skilled in taijutsu) he mixed his hardening and extending abilities with his taijutsu all of which afforded him great versatility against his opponents. Using Earth style: Great Spear Technique he was able to increase his hardness, up to the point when he was able to withstand attacks that were normally fatal, an example being him able to withstand Rolo's surprise ambush without any visible damage. Blade master-Shinsui is a skillful swordsman and with other bladed weapons, being able to hold his own against the likes of Rolo and Valdo when was a child , though he lacked his Lycan powers at the time. In addition to this, he was also able to take on the combined might of Voldo's clone and using just his sword skills. * Dark Fear *Earth style: Great Spear *Fire style: Intelligent Hard Work *Lightning style: intense shocking spears *Water Clone Water style: Hiding in Water *Wind style: Pressure Damage *Fire style: great fire ball *Kotoamatsukami *False teleport Technique Hellfire Manipulation:Shinsui possesses the ability to generate, control, and project mystical fire, or "hellfire" at will. Hellfire is an ethereal and supernatural flame that burns the soul of a person and can be used to burn their physical body. He can utilize this fire in various ways, including projecting it from his eyes, hands, mouth, or even channel it from his body into his weapons like his sai's, form walls of hellfire, and even create a feind completely out of hellfire. He can also unleash hellfire in omnidirectional explosions that are incredibly powerful, capable of bringing great pain to anyone with a soul thos technique is about of demonic release. Demonic Stare: Shinsui possesses the supernatural ability to cause any individual who stares into his eyes to see and feel every bit of pain they have ever inflicted on anyone in their entire lifetime for all eternity Superhuman Durability: Shinsui is highly resistant to the point of being basically immune to all types of earthly physical damage as he has taken blows from beings such as an enraged World War mutant with no sign of pain or discomfort, had his entire skull destroyed and regenerated instantly without any discomfort, and while the Shinsui is in control only divine weapons forged in heaven can cause discomfort or harm to the Shinsui. Since Shinsui is a Lycan he has the high durability from both race that means he is capable of withstanding great impact forces, temperature and pressure extremes, powerful energy blasts, and falls from great heights without sustaining injury. As his bodily tissues is natural tough, most projectiles such as bullets simply pass through him or bounce off his body. Shinsui's body is for all intents immune to physical injury, as he is evidently not able to feel pain and is able to survive with no apparent discomfort no matter how severe the injury (Unless a weapon forged from the gaurdans itself is used against him or angelic flames, which would be a problem). Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his invulnerability to conventional forms of injury, objects such as weapons forged by Guardans, can actually harm the Shinsui to a certain extent. However, if his being is damaged, the Demonic mana imbuing him allows to instantly regenerate any and all damage done, even to the point of fully regenerating lost limbs in moments, and regenerating his head after it was destroyed in seconds without any discomfort or any evident pain. Superhuman Strength: The Shinsuipossesses superhuman strength sufficient to lift up to 95 tons. Superhuman Stamina: The Demonic mana that empowers shinsui prevents his muscles from producing fatigue toxins during physical activities, granting him limitless superhuman stamina. Demonic release: Shinsui know how reach deep into his demonic heritage he has randomly demonstrated other powers from time to time, some of these include crossing planes of existence, healing, elemental manipulation, and even creating a hellish lightning storm that rained fire, etc. Devil bringer This is Shinsui's Devil Bringer form. Though it was only a hunch that he could achieve the Legendary form Devil Trigger thta he heard stories about fromis father, Shinsui was fascinated with this transformation and obsessed over obtaining it so that he could avenge his father by having the power to defeat Rex and Vincent. Rex achieved the state prior to Shinsui however Shinsui had hard time doing it regaurdless how much training he does or how many demons he asborbs on mid or high level than he thinks about his father , which only fueled his desire to unlock the potential hidden within him. Shinsui first showed off this state while he was fighting a giant, ripping off the giant's arms and thereby rendering it unable to keep absorbing his energy, after which he reduced it to a lifeless head with the Devil Breaker Attack.. His eyes are red-colored with a white outline around his eyes, and he is red and black, on the upper part of his body is a white orb in the middle of his chest.In this form, his power increases 50 times over from his regular level but it has the same cause of Devil trigger loosing control because in the Devil Bringer form/state his body constantly asborbs natural mana stated by Shinsui " I don't offen show this form because the devil comes out to play and doesn't stop playing until every thing is destoryed". In Devil Bring he has access to his average abilites but on a greater scale and with a powerful technique that can only be done in this form called Devil Breaker. Devil Breaker-While in his Devil Bringer form, he can use a much more powerful blast, which he charges in front of his chest orb. Its range is extremely wide, in proportion with Shinsui's increased size after releasing. Demonic Release Shinsui can particularly tap into his demon side and has randomly demonstrated other powers from time to time, some of these include crossing planes of existence, telekinesis, elemental manipulation, and even creating a hellish lightning storm that rained fire, etc. Only s rank and omega level demons can demonstrate this demonic nature. Second Encounter Shinsui,Azuraya,Sikon and Sosuke continue their quest moving foward, Sosuke stop and told the group about a girl who can shift the chaos and about the Imperial thats after Azuraya's friends but then he tells them he must leave to handle some business. Azuraya tries to stop him but he told her that he will return soon, Sosuke left Sikon in charge but of course no one listen to him. The three continue on the jouney but a hour later they was stop by a missile fired by Rolo and Sakura, telling the three their under arrest for deturbing the peace but Azuraya told Rolo she will stop him from killing her friends. Shinsui rushed Rolo with a smile the two engaged in battle and Azuraya battled Rolo's Sakura. Shinsui and Rolo made the battlefield intense, Rolo fired a spiral blast but Shinsui cut it with Nozarashi. Rolo stated that he was surprise Shinsui revealed his weapon and its abiliies, Sikon summoned demons Rolo fought the the demons but Shinsui drove Rolo away from the demons. The battle continued on shinsui displayed his susanoo while Rolo fought with his spiral abilies. Rolo revealed his Nightmare frame and its amzaing power shocked the girls and sikon. Shinsui told Rolo he love this battle far more than their first encounter, Shinsui battled his Nightmare frame for a bit but then Shinsui told Rolo "I don't often display this form because The devil likes to come out and play but never wants to go back in". Shinsui transformed into his Devil Bringer the two beings power were too powerful destroying the battlefield. Sikon realized why Sosuke wanted to keep Shinsui on the team so much. Azuraya starting to see Shinsui's true nature by his battle with Rolo. Rolo and Shinsui overpower each other, Rolo check his survival status, Shinsui killed and asbored Sikons Demons for a extra boost. Rolo fired his Atomic missile clashing with Shinsui's second Devil Breaker but the missile began to asborbing the blast and becoming larger but Azurya saved him by using kumi randomly. Shinsui revert back to his normal self and Rolo as well the two continue fighing and dropped down to an underwater cave but Rolo flee because of low mana, Shinsui chased after Rolo. KITSUNOGI kitsunogi gives him the ability to see through walls, cast irresistible genjutsu, and counter other special eyes, such as the kikugon. Unlike most espadas eyes or core venis eyes, he can see the physical life force inside a others body to check their status being alive or dead. Also being able to see a person's life form he can predict a series of attacks that an opponent uses against him. He can also use some other vaguely defined powers relating to vision. when used, Shinsui's eyes glow purple with a weird symbol. Kitsunogi possesses some of the powers of advance natures or "elements", so it can be expected to grant a vast amount of mana in which to draw upon, allowing Shinsui the ability to cast some of the various natures he has demonstated in his training . kitsunogi may also have given Shinsui the ability to use the numerous techniques of different types of nature like ice,metal and scorch, or at the very least provided them a substantial boost in strength's powers range from incredible comprehensive abilities to the ability to transfer life force to bring someone, mostly dead, back to life. This new transformation of his eyes from Shinsui's deep desire of power and the thought of his family members surpassing him, he became enraged then channeled his rage and power.